


something in the way

by hollandmarie



Series: While You Were Sleeping [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Pregnancy sex, Smut, and then it just turned into good old smut, this was supposed to be giggly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandmarie/pseuds/hollandmarie
Summary: Marian doesn't think she's sexy. Fenris proves differently.





	something in the way

**Author's Note:**

> this fic would have been done hours earlier had I not spent so long laughing at this post
> 
> http://hollandeiram.tumblr.com/post/141679762707/favorite-slang-terms-for-penis

It was small changes, at first. Her breasts were sore, don't touch them. Headaches that lasted for days, don't even come near her. Nausea so bad she didn't want to get up, so please don't rock the bed.

 

The first few months were rough. 

 

But slowly, the negatives started to fade away as her belly grew larger. 

  
  


He returned to their home one night, ready to strip off his armor and go to sleep. Marian had different ideas.

She was waiting for him on their bed, laying back against the pillows. She wore her old Kirkwall robe- ill fitting now, in a way that showed much more skin than intended. Fenris wasn’t sure what to make of the way she looked at him as he entered the room.

“Marian?”

“Yes, dear?”

“What… are you doing?”

She smirked. “Just… waiting for you.”

“Ah,” he nodded, as if that perfectly explained the strategic arrangement of her body on the mattress.

“Come to bed.”

He smirked to himself as he undressed, feeling her eyes on him.

As soon as he settled onto the bed, she closed the space between them- pressing a kiss to his lips, then his jaw, his neck-

“You do know, Marian,” He managed, stifling a groan as her hands wandered down his body- “If you wanted to seduce me, you needn’t go through all this trouble.”

She paused, looking up at him with a pout. “Was it that obvious?”

“I’m afraid so.”

A blush rose to her cheeks, and she buried her face in his neck, letting out a pitiful noise.

He stroked her hair gently, a small smile on his lips. “What’s that, my love?”

“‘mbarrased,” she mumbled, still not looking at him.

“Don’t be,” He pressed a kiss to her crown. “It was… endearing.”

“Not s’posed to be cute,” He could practically feel her pout. “‘posed to be sexy.”

And that was it. He couldn’t help but laugh. She shifted to face him, confusion clear in her expression, with a tinge of hurt.

“Marian… You think I don’t find you attractive?”

“Not with… this,” she gestured to her belly, poking out from under her robe.

“Why would that change it?”

She was silent, shrugging. 

Wordlessly, he shifted them both, laying her back on the bed. He kissed her, wiping away the pout she was wearing. His tongue dipped into her mouth, hands tugging the robe down from her shoulders.

His mouth wandered down, slowly leading a trail down her neck, nipping softly here and there, just the way he knew she liked.

Marian let out a gasp, and he took it as encouragement to continue. 

He continued his trek downward, leaving sloppy kisses on her chest, her breasts, and just one, softly, on her swollen belly.

His eyes met hers, a smirk on his lips. She was practically writhing with anticipation.

“Point taken, Fenris,” She tugged him up, kissing the smirk away. Her fingers gripped his shoulders. “But two can play at this.”

Marian pushed him aside, and after a moment of maneuvering, managed to straddle him. She tried to lean down to kiss him, but was stopped by her baby bump.

They both broke out laughing.

“You know,” Marian managed, “I knew having a child would get in the way of certain things. But I assumed that would start  _ after  _ they arrived.”

He chuckled, putting a hand on her belly. “They’re already troublesome, just like their mother.”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”

Marian pressed her lips to his hip, eliciting a groan from her husband. She was enjoying teasing him, but that could only go on for so long.

He reached to pull her up to his level, but she shrugged off his grip. “Not yet.” 

She took hold of his cock in one hand, shot a smirk up at him, and took a long lick. He let out a pitiful noise as she continued, taking the head into her mouth. She could feel him straining not to buck his hips, and she used her free hand to hold him down.

“I should- I should be taking care of you,” he panted.

She responded by bobbing her head, taking as much as she could. His reached down, gripping her hair, holding onto her like a lifeline.

She went to work, teasing him just how he liked. He was quickly becoming less composed, hips straining against her grip, hands tugging on her hair.

“Marian,” He gasped, “Marian, stop.”

She obliged, grinned at the sight before her. He was a mess- practically writing with want. She loved that she could still do this to him, that he still wanted her in her condition.

She climbed up his body, claiming his lips in a sloppy kiss. His hands roamed down her body, coming to grip her hips. He pulled away, looking up at her for approval.

Marian nodded, and slowly, lowered herself onto him. She let out a slow, satisfied moan as he filled her, having craved his touch all day.

To her benefit, she started out slow, adjusting to the sensation of just how well he fit her, enjoying the look in Fenris’ eyes as he watched her on top of him.

But she had been waiting all day for this, and she was more than ready- soon they were panting, grinding, barely separating before connecting again, the sound of skin against skin filling the room.

Marian was panting, sweat dripping down her body. Fenris began to meet her on every thrust, losing his composure quickly.

They came at almost the same time, a low moan escaping her lips as he thrust into her one last time.

 

She lay on her side, head on his shoulder, still trying to catch her breath. His arms held her close, his lips pressed to the top of her head in a lingering kiss.

“Have I proved my point?” he asked, with a chuckle.

“For now.” She giggled. “But I may need a… reminder, later.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
